The Manhattan Project
The Manhattan Project is an episode of Venturian Battle. Synopsis While secretly hiding in the vent at Vepture Auditorium, Robert Jacob hears of plans to send a Thermonuclear Bomb to explode Wara Wara City, under the name of The Manhattan Project. Jacob pulls out a bolt action rifle, and is about to kill the speaker, however, the speaker notices Laser Sight, and is finds Jacob spying through the vent. Jacob is interrogated, and is threatened with being dropped in an abyss and than suffocated in gravel if the fall does not kill him. However, Jacob manages to not reveal any information regarding where he is spying for and is let free, escaping to The Abode unharmed. The next day, Robert reports on what he has heard to Wara Wara Military Captain Taylor. Taylor decides to erect Lead Walls around, stating that Lead Buildings have survived Cruise Missiles during their bombings on other cities. Terrence Jacob, on the other side of the spectrum, cites this idea as "Ludicrous", as their Rockets were gunpowder; the Nuke, however, is made with nuclear materials. Taylor, however, still decides to commence with the plan. In a matter of weeks, Wara Wara City is enveloped in Lead. On December 18, approximately a month after the Lead walling was finished, Andrew Zhivago, chairman of Vepture, announces his plans to launch the Nuclear Bomb. Robert Jacob remarks that the Lead will not protect them, and Terrence Jacob brings up that he thought of that first. Tyler Jacob looks out the window in complete horror as the Tactical Nuke launches off, and says that they need to take action now. In preparation for before the explosive detonates, Robert decides they need to get to higher ground. Robert breaks their furniture, uncovering two crates. Robert reveals they are full of checkerboard tiling, to fix the holes in their floor. He puts them in, than Terrence, knowing the plan, shoves a blue chest along the checkerboard tiles and pulls the switch behind it, opening the gate at the bottom of the stairs. The Jacobs go upstairs and into the bathroom on the left. Tyler uses the toilet, realizing it is stuck, shoots down a wall. This causes the pipes to burst, dropping a gold key stuck in the plumbing. He does his business, with Athansios using the key to turn a mechanism out in the hall. A trapdoor in the ceiling opens. Terrence extends a ladder using a Grapple Hook Count Lionel gave him once. The eight Jacob Knights climb up into the sky parlor. On the left side of the garret are containers, Tyler shoving one along toward the back of the room then to the right. Robert climbs onto the cube and jumps to grab the dangling line. This causes trash to drop from above, smashing through the floor into the bedroom below. In the bedroom, Terrence finds a handle. He places it to the right of a door and shoves the handle to slide open the patio entrance. Outside on the balcony there is another crate. However, they all fall off the balcony before getting the container and need to get back up. Tyler breaks a little bush on a stoop and use the sticks from it to build a ladder. Athansios than grabs the cube on the balcony, hops down into the yard and drops the crate down. He finds a lawn mower, which then drives itself around the yard and crashes through the back ingress. Scottie finds a big, silver padlock on the refrigerator, which he plans to hide in. Nobody but him is convinced, but as the siren sounds, they decide to get in. However, they will need bombs to get in. So, Prisco returns to the yard and opens the shed entrance. He grabs the spade inside, than shatters the blueandwhite lounge chair in the right corner of the yard. He uses the shovel to dig up where the chair was and unearths a box of TNT. Cyan walks in and grabs a bundle of TNT from the container and run back inside. He targets the padlock and throws the TNT to break it. Boyce helps everyone climb into the refrigerator, as the Atomic Bomb goes off, exploding Wara Wara City. The refrigerator plan proves successful, as the Jacob Knights find themselves uninjured in the refrigerator. Scottie is celebrated as a hero, however, they realize they are completely isolated. Count Lionel transports himself to them, however, and says that he has the modeling plans for their house via his ever expanding library of structures he keeps in his brain. However, Cyan says the Vepturians are likely to have another plan, and Lionel says that he can make a way into the Void for them, however, Lionel himself cannot access it. Category:Episodes Category:Season Five